


Say My Name

by soclosebutyetsofar



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Carlos knows how to handle him, Co-workers, Day 3, Getting to Know Each Other, Lone Star Week 2020, M/M, Police Procedural, TK as a police officer, TK is a little shit, first day of partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soclosebutyetsofar/pseuds/soclosebutyetsofar
Summary: Day 3 of 9-1-1 Lone Star Week 2020.Carlos gets assigned a new partner who relocated from NYC to Austin. He certainly didn't expect someone like TK Strand. The first day's going to be...interesting.AKA: What if TK became a cop instead of a fire fighter?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729090
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 9-1-1 Lone Star Week 2020. I hope you enjoy it.  
> As always cross posted to Tumblr.
> 
> Theme was "AU" and the prompt "What if?"
> 
> Comments or suggestions for improvements are welcome. :)
> 
> Once again: I’m so grateful for @spacedoutlesbian who’s been an amazing beta and who has supported me so much over the last couple of weeks. Thank you <3 All remaining mistakes are mine.

“Officer Reyes!”

“Yes, Sir!” Carlos answers to Chief Granger. He turns from where he was rummaging through his desk drawer to face his boss. Next to him is a handsome guy in an Austin Police uniform. He wrinkles his brow. That can’t be his new partner, can it? 

“This is Officer Strand. He just moved here from NYC and he’s your new partner. His father’s the Captain over at the 126. Get acquainted, show him how things are done here in Austin, Reyes. If he has any questions you answer them and make sure he stays safe.” _Shit_ , he’s in trouble.

“Yes, Sir” he answers automatically. In truth, he doesn’t want a new partner. Bree had been great. It would be a lie if he said that he isn’t at least a little pissed at her for getting promoted, but alas. It’s not like he can change it, so he might as well just suck it up. The Chief nods at him and walks away leaving him alone with his new partner. They look at each other for a few seconds before the guy moves in and offers his hand.

“Hi, I’m TK, nice to meet you. I've been hearing a lot of great things about you”

“Can’t say the same about you. TK, you said? That stand for anything?”

“No, my parents could only decide on two letters: T and K, hence TK”. He says it with a straight face and a twinkle in his eyes. For a second Carlos believes him. Strand must’ve seen his incredulous expression because he starts to grin cockily and winks. 

“I’m messing with you, but I won’t just tell you, you gotta earn it” 

“You’re the newbie and you think you can do that?” Carlos knows he’s fighting a lost battle, but he can’t refrain from it. He has to at least try and defend his honour.

“Works though, doesn’t it?” Strand grins again. That little shit. That gorgeous little shit.

Besides his bratty attitude, Carlos can’t deny that he is incredibly attracted to the other man. For one, he’s fit. While still on the slimmer side, he’s got long, lean muscles. He’s almost as tall as Carlos, only an inch or two shorter than him, just how Carlos likes his men. The way his uniform hugs and shapes his body should be illegal, he decides, it fits him a little to well. His partner’s brown hair is shorter on the sides and a little longer on the top with the fringe artfully gelled to the side. Carlos would love to run his fingers through it and find out if it is a soft as it looks. He sticks his hands in his pockets to keep from doing so. Carlos studies his new partners’s face. He has a few days’ worth of stubble. It’s been a while since Carlos has seen some action, he misses the beard burn of a man’s stubble on his skin. And Strands appears as if he could help with that. His lips seem soft, too. He wonders how they’d taste and feel against his own. Would he try to claim Carlos’ mouth or would he give up control and let him take the reins? _Dangerous territory, Reyes!_ , he scolds himself. When he’s finally able to rip away his gaze from his partner’s lips, he immediately falls down the next rabbit hole when he meets the other man’s gaze. His eyes are stunning. They’re a beautiful shade of green. He feel his cheeks heat at what must be a painfully obvious, appreciative once-over. _Get a grip on yourself, Carlos!_ Damn, his mother would have a field day if he could see them, or him specifically, right now. Head over heels for his new partner after knowing him for less than five minutes. And a white man as well. _¡Dios mío!_ He’s in big trouble.

“Officer Reyes? You alright?” Carlos must’ve zoned out. He hadn’t realised that the other man was talking to him.

“Sorry, did you say something?” 

“I was asking what the plan is.”

“Oh right, well, I’m on patrol now. You gonna come with me?”

“I don’t really have a choice in that matter, do I?” And just like that Carlos is back in reality. His inappropriate crush on his partner forgotten- or so he thinks. Strand doesn’t sound pissed though, or even resigned. If Carlos isn’t mistaken, he might even hear a note of excitement in Strand’s voice. He sighs.

“Come on then!”

“Can I drive?” the other man asks.

“Absolutely not. First of all, I’m not gonna put my life in the hands of a NYC cop. No offense but you big city guys can’t drive to save your lives. Also, you don’t know Austin as well as I do, it’d be just a hindrance.”

“Offense taken! And what makes you think I’d put _my_ life in _your_ hands?” but he doesn’t really sound offended Carlos realises with… relief?

“The fact that you don’t have another choice unless you want to run crying to the Chief or your Daddy.” Carlos quips unable to forgo the opportunity to mention Strand’s father. Strand purses his lips as if he’s thinking about an adequate answer. Then he smiles. 

“That’s a valid point, let’s go then” Carlos is surprised at how easily his new partner relents. _Is this his personality all the time or is he a little feistier in bed?_ He’s surprised at his blatantly sexual thought. Carlos dares to glance at the man who’s walking beside him and is hit once again by Strand’s boyish good looks. He shouldn’t be surprised by his thoughts, after all, the guy’s a walking wet dream. They step into the garage and Carlos heads toward his cruiser. Or rather _their_ cruiser he corrects himself silently. 

“You know, you never told me your first name.” Strand says once they’re sat in the vehicle and Carlos has started steering the car out of the garage. _Oh, that’s just perfect_ , Carlos thinks.

“Oh no, hot shot, I won’t just tell you. You gotta earn it.” he replies and grins with his most evil smile. 

“I guess I deserve that. Walked right into it.” Strand frowns but then lifts the corner of his mouth to a lopsided grin. Carlos tries not to get distracted, he has to focus on driving after all, now that they’ve pulled onto the streets of Austin.

“Is it Luis? I’m guessing you’re Latino, right?”

“I am, but that’s not my name, Strand. I’m still not going to tell you.”

“But how am I supposed to know what to call you during sex then?” his partner asks innocently. Carlos chokes on nothing but air. It’s only because he’s been driving for more than a decade that he’s able to keep the car in the right lane, only swerving a little.

“What?” he sputters, still in shock.

“Oh, sorry, are you not gay? I didn’t offend you, right? My gaydar’s usually pretty spot on…” the man trails of.

“No, I mean, yes, I _am_ gay but why on earth would you think we’re going to hook up?”

“You make it sound like I’m super ugly and repulsive” he laughs good-heartedly. “You're hot, so am I. You’re clearly attracted to me. What stops us?”

“The fact that you and I are partners? That we work together?” he tries to cover up his embarrassment on being called out on his crush within the first hour.

“Technicalities” Strand quips. Carlos tries to gather his wits.

“Really? Is this how you do things in the Big Apple? Sleeping around with your partners and colleagues?”

“Big Apple, really?”

“If the shoe fits” Carlos shrugs and his new partner snorts in response.

“Fair enough. And to answer your previous question: only the pretty ones who refuse to tell me their first name.” Strand winks at him. _Oh dear God._ This whole thing has suddenly gotten way more complicated, thanks to TK being so damn flirty. Carlos sighs again. Sighing seems to have become a habit for him. Not lusting after his partner, no, definitely not that. Carlos isn’t sure why he insists on calling Strand his last name though, especially in his head. It's as if his dignity depends on it. If he calls TK by his first name, he might as well confess his infatuation for him right there and then. Seems like he doesn’t have to worry about that after all, he’s already been too transparent and his partner has found out. 

“Uh…” he mumbles intelligently. 

“Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you, unless you want to take me up on my offer?”

“No thanks, not that I wouldn’t because obviously you’re smoking hot and we’d most definitely have a good time but I don’t think it’s a good idea because we work together and it’d only complicate things and make them awkward. And I don’t think the Chief would like that much either, not that I would plan on telling him of course, but... “, he stops himself mid-sentence after realising that he doesn’t really make sense anymore.

“Whatever you say, Javier.” Strand winks at him. Carlos cringes.

“Still not my name and besides you’re the newbie, I should be teasing _you_!” he sounds exasperated, even to his own ears.

“Go on then, I can take the heat” his partner replies. Carlos gulps at the innuendo. “And I won’t give up until I get it right.” he promises. Carlos sighs - again.

“Fine, newbie, be that as it may…” he doesn’t get further because the radio crackles to life.

“3-6-3 H20, come in”

“This is Officer Reyes” Carlos responds. Strand raises his eyebrows and Carlos shrugs.

“Officer Reyes, there’s a 10-10 at Grant and Vaughan. Are you close?”

“Positive, about three minutes out”

“Report to scene”

“10-4” Carlos turns on the siren and hits the accelerator.

“Never thought I’d see a fight on my first day on duty, Diego.” Carlos snorts, his partner is relentless, he has to give him that.

“It’s not Diego”

“Am I even close, like have I at least guessed the initial right in any of the names I’ve guessed so far?”

“Nope, sorry to disappoint.” He says as he takes a sharp left turn. His partner grabs the door handle.

“Little warning next time, Julio?” he bites.

“What, I thought you knew your way around Austin? You wanted to drive remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.” he grumbles. A minute later they pull up at the location dispatch told them. It’s a Walmart parking lot.

“C’mon, hot shot, time to show me what you’ve got.”

“Don’t you worry, Miguel, I got it.” Carlos shakes his head slightly, but they get out of the car. Two men are on the ground grabbing and pulling at each other, trying to land hits with their fists and knees to whatever body part they can reach.

“Austin PD, stop that now” Strand’s voice echoes over the lot. Bystanders are watching their every move. The guys who are fighting ignore him or maybe they don’t hear him. They continue. Carlos and Strand exchange a quick glance and then move in simultaneously. They each grab one guy by their upper arm and pull them away from each other. Once they’ve got them cuffed, they release them and take a step back. Just then Carlos realises that the supposed “men” are kids. One can’t be older than 15, the other’s probably not older than 17. He looks up and meets Strand’s eyes.

“Reyes, they’re only kids” he says, stating the obvious. 

“Yes, I can see that. Boys, where are your parents?” but the boys don’t answer, they refuse to even look at each other. Then, a woman in her forties steps out of Walmart. 

“Justin, Daniel! What the hell’s going on here?” she hurries over to them when she sees the two of them hovering over what Carlos assumes are her cuffed sons.

“We were called because some citizens witnessed a fight between your sons.” Strand relays to the fuming mother.

“Thank you for showing up, Officers. I can’t believe they did that! Will you charge them with anything? They're only 14 and 17, Officers. Brothers fight all the time.” she explains, clearly not wanting to face the hassle of charges. She isn’t the only one. Carlos isn’t too fond of the idea of spending more time than necessary with them. His partner doesn’t look to excited either. “Have you got any brothers?” the women asks. It’s painfully obvious that she wants to convince them to drop any possible charges and take her kids home. Strand shakes his head at the question.

“No, only sisters, ma’am, but that doesn’t matter now. If the two promise to behave and you are willing to take them home, I think we can let you go.” His partner nods in agreement. 

“Thank you Officers. I am sorry for the unnecessary call and that you had to come here in the first place. Next time I’ll either leave them at home or take them inside with me.”

“That’s alright, ma’am. Do you want us to help with that?” Carlos asks. He points to the multiple bags of groceries.

“No, thank you though, my sons can do that. They will be grounded a while though so they won’t get into any more trouble. Isn’t that right boys?” The kids still don’t look at each other.

“Now apologize to the Officers for taking up their precious time” The kids mumble apologies. Carlos and his partner uncuff the teens and the mother scurries them away. Carlos contacts Dispatch over the radio and gives them their status update.

“Well, that was dissatisfying for my first case, Alvaro”

“Alvaro? You practicing the alphabet now?” They've started walking towards the squad car. 

“Funny, so I gather that’s not your name then?” Carlos shakes his head. 

“Seems like you’ll have to continue guessing.” He teases.

“Juan, Mario, Miguel, Alejandro? Oh, tell me it’s Alejandro!”

“Do you want me to lie?” Carlos asks when they’re sat in the cruiser again. 

“No” he sighs, shaking his head. They’ve barely pulled on the street and around a corner when a guy jumps in front of the car. Carlos slams on the brakes. The guy darts away when another comes running from the side.

“Officer, you have to catch him! He stole my wallet!”

Carlos and Strand look at each other for a split second before. Then they jump out of the car chasing after the suspect. 

“Dispatch, this is Officer Reyes. In pursuit, suspected robbery. Officer Strand is with me, we’re on foot, heading south on Vaughan” he yells through the radio while still trying to run as fast as possible. Strand is a few steps ahead of him. 

“10-4” comes the clipped answer over the radio.

“Strand, follow him. I’ll take a short cut!” he shouts at his partner.

“Fine” he hears Strand’s answering yell. When his partner continues to run after the man, Carlos takes a left turn, running towards what seems like a dead end. He uses a bin to jump into the air and leaps over a wall. He takes another left and then two right turns. Carlos speeds up and actually manages to intercept the suspect throwing himself on the man which sends them both to the ground. 

“Got you!” Carlos shouts. Five seconds later his partner arrives, breathing heavily. 

“I’ll give you that, Pablo, you sure know how to tackle a man.” Carlos sits up, still pressing the suspect to the ground with his knee. He gets his handcuffs out and puts them on the man.

“Not Pablo.” he makes himself say between breaths and looks up at his partner. Strand’s eyes twinkle, but he only makes a dismissive gesture. 

“You must’ve played Football in high school, right? Please tell me you were a tight end or a wide receiver, Enrique.” his partner grins cheekily. Carlos rolls his eyes.

“Neither. I didn’t play football. I was more into wrestling. Ya know? Getting all sweaty and naked with other dudes.” Strand’s eyes widen comically before he starts grinning. 

“Are you for real?” he asks. Carlos only shrugs trying to school his face into an impassive mask so his face won’t betray him. _Let him figure it out_ , he thinks.

“Officers, I appreciate the entertainment, but it’s rather uncomfortable on the ground and I’m not sure I’m into Cop porn. Anyways, will you bring me to the station now please, so I can contact my lawyer? It’d be greatly appreciated” Carlos and Strand look at the handcuffed suspect and then at each other. They have to stifle the laughter that threatens to bubble out of them.

“Come on then big guy!” Carlos says and gets to his feet. He pulls the man up. They then make their way back to the squad car. They remain silent, still breathing heavily from their sprint. 

Once back at the cruiser, Carlos opens the back door so Strand can push the man inside. He hands the wallet to the victim, after making sure it’s actually him on the ID as well as the driver’s license and continues to radio Dispatch afterwards. Meanwhile his partner gets out his little notebook to take the victim’s details because the guy wants to report the man. After finally being done with the procedural stuff and the victim being gone, Carlos collapses against the wall behind the cruiser. Then, he starts laughing. He slides down the wall until he’s sitting with his back against it and his ass on the ground, still unable to get his laughter under control. Soon, his partner joins him. They laugh and laugh and laugh until his sides are stinging and his face hurts because he’s grinning so brightly. Tears of joy run down his face. TK’s the same by the looks of it. His laugh is contagious and they are constantly getting the other to start laughing again once one of them has calmed down. Carlos is gasping for air.

“This better for your first day? After that lackluster first case? I know that this is the most fun _I’ve_ had when pursuing a suspect.” he says between breaths.

“Same, and yes I think this is a worthy case for my first day, Rafael” TK agrees and grins at him. He looks so young and radiant in this moment. Carlos once again realises how beautiful the man sitting next to him is. And that, if he doesn’t pay attention, he’ll fall in love with him just to get his heart broken. It always goes like that with the pretty ones. He pushes the thought away as quickly as possible though not wanting to spoil the moment with a sour mood. TK, sitting next to him, has fallen silent as well. Surprisingly, it also doesn’t bother Carlos anymore, he realises with a little resignation, that TK keeps probing him for his name. And _Rafael_ has been by far the best solution he’s come up with as of now. They sit in silence for a few moments.

“What are you thinking?” Carlos asks looking straight ahead, a little afraid of what will come out of TK’s mouth. Turns out he needn’t be. 

“I’m thinking that we make a pretty good team” he gets as a response. Carlos turns his head to look at TK just to realise that the other man’s looking at him already. TK’s gaze is fixated on his lips but then he looks up and their eyes meet. A light smile is on the man’s lips.

“We really do, don’t we?”

“Afraid so” TK smiles at him softly. “Carlos” he adds after a few seconds of silence. Carlos tries to hide his surprise. Something about the way TK says his name makes him think that this isn’t just another guess but is instead something TK is certain of. 

“How do you know my first name? Don’t tell me you’ve known all along.” he pleads, sounding incredulous. He’s been paying a lot of attention on not slipping the whole day, despite TK’s efforts and guesses. His facial expression betrays him.

“You really thought I’d go unprepared into this whole “new-partner-situation”? I’ve known your name for _days_.” he grins cheekily. Carlos’ jaw drops.

“Bastard” Carlos says under his breath, shaking his head. He doesn’t know how he feels about the fact that TK had him fooled the whole day. 

“What was that?” the other man pipes up.

“Nothing. I’ve got to give it to you TK, you’re one of a kind.” his partner’s eyes light up and the smile he gives him radiates happiness. And with that, he doesn’t care about the name thing anymore. TK’s practically glowing and it erases everything else. Carlos suddenly wants nothing more than to see that smile on his partner’s face all day every day. Not matter the cost. And more importantly, he wants to be the one who puts it there. _Well shit_ , so much about not falling in love with him. he’s already dangerously close.

“That’s the first time you’ve said my first name” he says softly.

“It isn’t really a first name, though, if it’s only initials, is it? And don’t get used to it, Strand” Carlos tries to sound as casual as possible, not wanting to show what realisation he’s just come too. It would only make him more vulnerable than he already is. TK is silent for a moment before speaking up again.

“Tyler” he replies.

“What?” Carlos is confused.

“Tyler, that’s what the T stands for” he clarifies.

“That isn’t so bad after all!”

“What did you think it was?” TK cocks his head at him.

“I don’t know, something really old or boring or embarrassing, like Thaddeus or Titus”

“Thaddeus!” TK gasps and holds his stomach. He almost falls over because he’s laughing so hard. 

“Yeah, I get it. I made a fool out of myself once again. What does the K stand for?”

“Nu-uh, not gonna tell you _that_. I’ll keep this to myself a little while longer. Why do think you made a fool out of yourself?”

“You know I can just pull your file, yeah?” Carlos ignores the last part hoping that his partner will let it go. 

“Sure, but you won’t” TK states matter-of-factly.

“And why’s that?” Carlos asks. The corner of his mouth lifting in a lopsided grin.

“ ‘Cause you like me and you want me to _tell_ you.” he says it so dryly and straightforwardly that Carlos can’t help but laugh.

“Ah, well, thanks for enlightening me, Strand.” he can’t decipher the look TK throws him at his sarcastic remark.

“Why would you think that you made a fool out of yourself, Carlos?” TK asks again, and damn if the use of his real name doesn’t make a shiver run down his spine. TK looks at him curiously and licks his lips. Carlos can’t help it. His gaze falls to them before looking up and meeting TK’s gaze. His partner’s eyes are dark as he looks at his lips- again. Huh, maybe he’s not the only one infatuated by his new partner. Maybe he’s not the only one making a fool out of himself.

“Tell you what, Tyler” he says getting up. Then he extents a hand and pulls him up so they are standing chest to chest.

“What?” TK asks a little breathless.

“Why don’t we go back to the Station, drop of our guy, get changed and I’ll show you what _Austin_ has to offer?”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s do it”. And if they grin at each other a little longer and a little brighter than necessary, nobody else needs to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr if you want. Handle is the same :)


End file.
